Don't Worry, Orange Star!
by Victory March
Summary: Chapter 3 is actually up! The escape from Blue Moon! Sorry for megadelay, but what will happen now? Andy stopped licking pieces of iron? Max got away from the wall? Will Sami freeze to death? And will Nell get any inspiration from the winter wonderland?
1. Nell's vacation plans

EDIT: Man, I can't believe I forgot the disclaimer!

EDIT 2: Unscripted

DISCLAIMER! I don't own Advance Wars. I just own the story, since I wrote it. Thanks to for hosting it

w00t w00t! My new fic!

Well well...You don't have to tell me...

I have been slacking. Yes, very much too!

But this summer screwed up. I joined Advance Wars Bunker and got my wonderful cyber friends, who I love and adore. One of them, Eggnatious, or Eggy as we call him, he and I were chatting until 3 AM...That made my mom freak out, since she thought I was doing bad stuff. 2 hours/day after that, the whole summer! That really sucked. But anyway, when the school started, the break ended, so everything wasn't the breaks fault. I've been writing two AWB fics; AWB Hotel. While writing them, my english got may more better, but it still suck. However, it feels incredible good to be back on again, and I've missed my fans and my reviewers.

I bet some of you have been waiting for me, and wondering when I would come back. So I decided to return to the guys who made me famous on the net

I promised y'all that I would write more fics, and I don't have the heart to break that promise. In other words, Victory March, back from the death again.

And with that, the story begins

Place: Orange Star, a calm country

Morning

Nell was sitting at her office. Nothing fun happened nowadays. they needed some action...

Nell stood up, and walked away.

She opened a door with a sign that said:

"Do not disturb the hard working Commanding Officers of Orange Star"

In that room, Andy, Max and Sami were playing video games

"Hard work, eh?" Nell said

"Uhh...Yes Ma'am!" Sami answered

"We never get any job, so we have to kill the time somehow" Max said, still playing the game

"And this is important" Andy said silent

"Whatever, I've got an idea. We need a bit action in our lives" Nell told them, with a bit of enthusiasm in her voice

"This is action…" Andy said shy

"No we're going on a vacation"

"A vacation?" Max said, smiling big

Max, Sami and Andy then began to laugh

Nell looked annoying at them, then she walked away

"Haha, did you guys hear what she said!" Max was still laughing

"Yep" Sami giggled

"Vacation" Andy kept saying the word, while laughing

"Bullshit in my opinion" Max said

"She won't go anywhere" Sami said, still giggling

Meanwhile, on another place

"You said vacation, eh? Then you might need this, for only 25.000 bucks" Hachi explained

"No, you got me wrong. I don't wanna buy anything. You're going too" Nell tried to tell Hachi

"Haha, no sorry Nell, I'm a busy man-"

"Or else you're fired"

"When are we going?"

Back to Sami, Max and Andy. They had stopped laughing, and now they were bored again.

"We need more games" Andy said, poking on the remote

"Yeah since I only win all the time" Max boasted

"Nell is coming back..." Sami said, while looking outta the window

"I have a bad feeling about this" Max said worried

Andy nodded

When Nell came in, Hachi looked worried on them, while he was standing behind Nell.

"Well, I've decided where we are going" Nell explained

"Haha" Max laughed nervously

"All the Wars World around!" Nell smiled

"WHAT!"

"And we're going now! First place, all around Blue Moon!"

To be continued

Okay guys, another "Don't worry" story...Hah hah, this will be shorter, but yeah...Uhh..What was I supposted to say? Oh, forget it, since I did

Don't forget to review! TeeHeeHee!

Victory March


	2. Blue Moon

Disclaimer...Well. I don't own Advance Wars. Yep, that's it ;

Anyway...Sorry for the delay of the chapter, but once again, I've been slacking.

So here's the next chapter...Let's see what happens now...

"Hello! It's me, Andy! I'm going to tell about this chapter! In the last chapter, Nell decided that we were going on a vacation and now Nell has decided that we're going to travel all around Wars World. First of all, we're heading to Blue Moon. Let's see if it goes well, even if we crush doors, licks on iron, walks in snow and all that!"

"Oh you're so silly!"

"What Sami? I thought it was good!"

"The chapter starts now!"

Don't Worry, Orange Star!

Chapter 2: Blue Moon

Place: Blue Moon

Nell got out from the plane. The cold air she was breathing became to white smoke. She smiled, and looked back at the plane. Next out, was Andy. He yelled high of joy, and jumped down in the snow. But the snow was cold, and soon he jumps up again. Max pushes him down again, and jumps himself. Sami jumps out from the plane too, laughing. Hachi jumped out from the plane and looked around.

Snow everywhere.

All of a sudden, the plane collapses. A brand new plane, expensive and everything...Just collapsed before their eyes.

"Oh man..." Max groaned

"Money makes no one happier" Sami said slowly

"Yeah, but I prefer to eat my lunch in a Neotank than a recon"

Max phrase was followed by an embarrassing silence until Sami said:

"Anyway, this is our vacation, we should do something fun together"

"Oh...Tasty..." Andy said and licked on a large piece of iron, and got stuck with his tongue

"Disgusting, Andy! Do you even realize how many dogs that have pied on that?" Max said

"...Euuu! Thache nee avai thom hed!" (Eww! Take me away from here!) Andy cried

"What's done is done, serves you right Andy." Sami said

"Now, let's find some warm water to help Andy" Nell said easy

Sami and Nell looked at each other, then on Max

"What?"

Some seconds later we see Max going into a house, mumbling bad words

"This door, what the..."

Max desperately tries to open it, but it seems to be locked. Suddenly, Max grinned and smashed the door with his elbow and the door collapses. Inside the house, we see an old poor man, shaking in fear

Max looks angry at first, but then he smiles

"May I get a glass of warm water, please?"

Max comes back with the water, and pours it over Andy's tongue. Andy jumps backwards and tries to look at his own tongue.

"Don't look like that! You look retarded!" Sami said

"He can't be something he already is" Max mumbled

A really good start, but now they're going on sightseeing!

"God, why are we here?!" Max asked annoyed

"We're going to make our country better, and we will get inspiration from the other countries." Nell said with a bit enthusiasm in her voice

"Wow, are we stealing from the others?" Andy asked

"I wouldn't use to the word steal. More like 'get ideas'." Nell answered

Max mumbled something, and Sami said:

"Brrr...D-d-d-did we have to go to...Blue Moon?! It's so cold here!!"

"Well, you should have taken something else than a tank top here!" Max said joking

"I thought we were going to Green Earth..."

"But now we're here, in Blue Moon. It's not cold at all. Just snowing like crazy"

"Not cold, eh? Easy for you to say! You're so fat that you don't feel how cold-"

Max interrupted her, and nearly yelled:

"Heck, I'm not fat!! These things are muscles, ya know, and I can prove that-"

Sami interrupted Max as well

"That you're just a stupid lug who can't do anything right!"

"Okay there, it's enough" Nell said

"I'm not stupid!"

"Yes you are!"

"I think you're both are stupid" And said.

And with that, Sami and Max stared at Andy with a glare that said: 'Say it again and you're dead moron'.

Nell tries to say something, but is interrupted again

"Okay then, if you are that strong, just show me. Hit me and see if it hurts." Sami said

"I don't hit wimps like you" Max said stubborn

Sami got pissed and punches Max in the stomach

"Now you have a reason to hit me"

"You're asking for it, bitch!"

"Don't look, Andy" Nell said, and covered Andy's eyes

Max recovered from his hurting stomach, and cracked his knuckles. Then, with all his power, he tries to hit Sami, but she ducks as she realizes that she would probably die if Max hit her.

However, Max hit the wall behind her instead, made of bricks.

The wall crashes abit

Sami looks up, and go wide eyes

"Oh my fcking god..."

"This is muscles ya know." Max said easy, looking down at Sami

"Now let's get away from here before someone spots us!" Nell almost cried

They see Colin standing some meters away. He looks worried and backs away.

"No way you little creep, you're so dead if you tell the others. If I only could get my hand from the wall, I'd kill you already."

"You are a moron Max!! Are you stuck?!?" Sami yelled

"Hasta la vista..." Colin said, and ran away in a speed no one ever seen before. Some seconds later, a loud noise could be heard.

"Oh just great, the alarm" Sami said depressed

"So I guess it ends here then?" Andy said

"I'm not going to give up yet"

"Yeah, she hasn't taken over the chocolate factory yet" Max said sarcastic

"I can go and get my machine gun in the plane while you're stuck if you want"

"No!" Max eyes went wide

"Good!" Sami smiled

"Let's get away from here!!" Nell screamed, as she grabbed Andy and ran

Sami turned back to Max, and saw him desperately trying to get his hand unstuck from the wall

"But don't just stand there, help me!!!" Max screamed

"You're still stuck?!?!" Sami yelled out in panic

"Yes" Max said

"Just smash the wall with the other hand too then!"

Max does so, and gets stuck with his other hand too

"Isn't life great? I'm going to die." Max said, with a depressed tone

"You're not going to die, so shut up!"

"They're coming..." Max said silent

Sami looks into one of the holes Max's hands were stuck in.

"I think it's glue on the other side of the wall"

"Great. Just great."

-----------

Yeah, that was chapter 2...Sorry for the great delay of chapters, but I've had no idea what I should write about and I've got more homework lately than ever before. And I don't feel to continue either. But I might. I just need ideas, which I haven't, lol...

I will update when I feel for it. Keep reviewing, and give me some ideas.

My fans, you all rock! D

VictoryMarch


	3. The Escape

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own the whole Advance Wars company. So there XD

Aha…I'm slacking again, eh? Truer words has never been spoken. I haven't even been thinking about writing more of the story…

But whenever I read my reviews, my eyes almost fills up with tears, and I see how much I miss It's terrible that I left you all like this…

All the fanfics I was following, all the people who wanted me to keep writing. It feels like I betrayed them all.

But I said long ago that you would hear from me in the future too, right?

Yeah, I'm not gonna break another promise. Today, when I have time, I'll update. TeeHeeHee! I hope you knew I was going to return. XD

Now, on with the story before I start to cry with my "Authours note", but I do recommend that you read the two chapters before this, to remember anything.

* * *

_"Hey, it's me, Sami! Where we were last, the Orange Star crew went on vacation all over the wars world, but our vacation totally flaked out, when our plane crashed in Blue Moon. So until we find another plane, we'll probably be stuck in this Winter Wonderland."_

_"Winter Wonderland?"_

_"Yeah, it's white everywhere, Max. Have you became blind lately? However, where we were last, Max got stuck in the wall after trying to punch me, but since I was too fast, he missed. Pretty badly too…"_

_"Silent Sami, the chapter starts now."_

**-Don't Worry, Orange Star**

Chapter 3:

Place: Blue Moon

The cold air reached Sami's lungs after she took a deep breath. She felt all cold, and shivered, but felt the heat from Max's body, while trying to pull his hands out from the wall. She liked it very much, since she was freezing more than ever before, and got closer to his body, whiler closing her eyes. She was so tired that she didn't have power to help Max anymore now. They both had discovered something pretty weird, since something that looked like glue was starting to run down from the hole. Max was pretty scared, but he would never admit it. He just kept struggling against it, but his hands didn't even move.

_"Sami… This ain't working… Leave me here and take care of Nell and Andy instead…"_ Max said dramatically

_"No, I can't do that! Max, I can't leave you here!"_ Sami answered, with fear of losing Max in her voice

_"You have to!"_

_"Didn't you hear me, I can't! You still owe me those hundred bucks!"_

Max's expression went all dull, as he just sighed loud. _"Whatever, I think it's too late for you to run anyways."_

_"What? If you really want me to run, I can…"_ Sami said, and turned around, only toface the hundreds of Blue Moon troops around them. _"Or not."_

_"In commander Olaf's name, I demand you, Orange Star commanding officers, arrested…"_ a short soldier, probably not older than 17, told them.

_"Haha. Very funny."_ Max said in a sarcastic tone.

_"I…If you don't do as I say, I'll send Commander Olaf himself to talk with you!"_ The young soldier sounded scared.

_"Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to ignore your orders, I'm just…"_ Max stopped and looked at Sami. She looked back at him, as if you say 'get us outta this trouble once and for all'. He coughed, and kept talking. _"Okay, I'm stuck into this wall, and I've been trying to get rid of it for a good while now. Can you please help me?"_

The soldiers looked at each others for a long while, until they finally decided to get a chainsaw, to cut out the part from the wall where Max was stuck. However, they didn't care at all about the poor man's wall which now had a big hole. Max was staring at the soldier in pure fear, but Sami calmed him down.

Max and Sami were taken away to the Blue Moon HQ office…

At the same time, Andy and Nell had escaped the troops, and was now standing beside a T-copter, having plans about escaping to another continent.

_"But Nell, is it okay formus to be doing this!"_ Andy asked for the millionth time.

_"In politics, there's no right or wrong. Just do what you feel like, and people will respect you. Come now before my highheels get frozen…"_ Nell said, helping Andy up in the T-copter.

_"Max said politics only was a group of shitty…"_ Andy paused and remembered that this was the part Max had told him to keep as a secret, seeing Nell was very interested in this subject.

_"Shitty what?"_ Nell raised an eyebrow, while sending a message to Sami.

Meanwhile…

_'We're off to Yellow Comet!  
Love, Nell'_

Sami's eyes narrowed, as smoke started coming out from her ears, cartoon style. _"It can't be true…"_ her voice was cold

_"What?" _Max didn't like this tone, and was getting scared.

_"They're leaving us here… While they're gonna get a nice suntan in Yellow Comet…"_ Sami mumbled a couple of swearwords

_"Well, we can't stay here the rest of our lives either now, can we?"_ Max looked at Sami, and pointed against a fighter, standing on the airport, right outside the HQ, and winked.

_"I hate it when you get these ideas, Max…"_ Sami couldn't help but smiling. _"I hope you remember how to fly."_

_"Of course."_ He said with a big grin

_"E-excuse me, but we're at the HQ now, sir and ma'am."_ The little Soldier said to them, and they were only surrounded by five soldiers now. Max knocked the little soldier out with his elbow, without a problem. And others all dropped their weapons and ran away.

_"Man, I've got respect, or what!"_ Max laughed, putting his hands on his hips, only to get pushed into a pile of snow by Sami, who ran to the Airport.

_"HEEEEY! IT'S COLD!"_ Max shouted so loud that probably the whole country heard him.

_"Let's go to Green Earth! Hurry up now! I wanna see the summer there!"_ Sami shouted after Max, who was currently wiping the snow off his body, and then later, ran off to the fighter, and they both flew away in it to another continent…

To be continued…

And that's it for now… Sorry for the mega-delays of updates… but… I just can't help it. XD Read and review, pretty please.


End file.
